A Break from Revision
by Wobbly Pumpkin
Summary: Pansy Parkinson gives up on work, and decides to take out her frustration on the most hardworking pupil - Hermionie Granger. With the help of a most mischevious curse Pansy breaks down the glowing Griffindor's reputation.


It was exam season at Hogwarts and Pansy Parkinson had been sat in the Library for hours. The monotonous revision was driving her insane and if another teacher told her to re-write her notes she might just scream.

The company she was forced to endure did little to make the experiance more enjoyable. Beside her sat half of the sixth years yet no Slytherins. Draco was off with those girls again and Crabb & Goyle were mysteriously absent. Across the table sat Hermionie Granger, up to her neck in notes and textbooks, looking like she was completely at home amongst the work. Pansy longed to just reach out and destroy all of her work. She would pay for being the smartest girl in the year!

Reaching a new level of boredom, Pansy decided she cold take it no longer. She would have some fun here... Draco had shown her a new spell last night, a spell which had some quite interesting consequences for witches. She slipped her wand from her robes and directed it at Granger under the table.

With a silent spell she shot a ray of violet sparks at the hated witch underneath the desk. Hermionie jolted slightly as the spell hit her in the gut, but she hadn't seemed to notice. It would only be a matter of time though... Pansy turned back to her work, keeping an eye on the girl across from her. This was going to get interesting...

* * *

Something was bothering Hermionie. No matter how she shifted in her seat she couldn't seem to get comfortable. The wool of her sweater was scratching against her neck in an irritating mannor. She adjusted her coller and tried to ruturn to anchient runes.

The Library was warm today, despite the rainy sky outside. Hermionie pushed her hair out of her face and was suprised to find her brow slick with sweat. She shrugged off her cloak and bent over her work once more.

Her mouth was dry from the heat, and when her lifted her goblet of water to her lips she noticed her hands were shaking. What was wrong with her today? None of the other students seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. The water was cold and wonderfully refreshing but her mouth still felt dry, even after draining it.

Hermionie sat back and looked up to the ceiling. Her eyes closed and she took deep, measured breaths to cool her body. She readjusted her bra and picked up her quill. The fabric still pressed uncomfortaably against her skin and she moved it again. Her hands lingered on her left breast, cupping it through her clothes.

There was an uncomfortable hungry feeling building in her stomach. Hermionie decided o take a break from work. She would go to the bathroom and splash some water in her face. As she began to rise her knees trembled underneath her.

With a gasp, Hermionie dropped back into her seat. Her body seemed suddenly heavy, her arms moved as if through mud, her ass felt fat in her seat. Even her tits were heavy, strangely aching against the cotton of her bra.

A shudder passed through Hermionie. What was happening to her? Had someone slipped something into her drink? She tried to ignore her body and went back to her work.

* * *

Pansy could see that the spell was working.

Hermionie Granger was breaking into peices before her. Her face was glistening with sweat and Pansy could make out her pointed nipples through her top.

With a smirk Pansy continued to watch the girl as she became more and more uncomfortable.

She crossed and uncrossed her legsnad ran her fingers through her hair. One hand trailed down her neck to stroke her tit. With a jolt or realisation Hermionie rearranged herself, placing both hands firmly on the table in front of her. Her fingers passed over one another, locked and interlocked and began moving over one another.

With a look around at the other students, Granger dropped her left hand below the desk. She bit her lip and continued to write. Pansy noticed her writing had become untidy and jagged. A gasp escaped her lips as she relished from the friction of her hand.

Pansy smiled. The spell wouldn't let up until Granger was a quivering mess on the floor. She sat back in her seat and watched as the greatest witch of her year lost control completely.

* * *

The pressure beteen her legs was unbearable. She crossed her legs around her hand and still the ache continued. Her breath was coming on heavy and deep. With each heave of her chest her tits pressed uncomfortably against her underwear. She longed just to rip her clothes off and tough her burning body.

She curled her fingers around her groin and had to hold back a moan as she pushed against her core. She could feel a damp patch, spredding between her legs. With a shuddering breath she presser her legs even closer together.

Hermionie bowed her head and closed her eyes, focusing her mind on her fingers as they rubbed and pressed. With her other hand she pushed back her hair, the wild locks felt good against her skin and she curled her fist amongst them.

Her free hand stroked down her neck and bunched against her coller. She pulled and tore at the fabric, trying to take her mind off the aching. In a spasm of pleasure her fingertip brushed against her clit.

She threw her head back and moaned in extacy, her fingers scrabbling at the sensitive nub. She was dimly aware of people getting up and leaving the Library. A murmur of discust spread throughout the room and soon Hermionie was along at the table. Not that Hermionie noticed.

The crazed girl had lost all control of her senses. Her hand thrust into her pants, curling around her dripping panties. Her other hand grabbed her chest, pawing at the sensitive mounds.

Her head dropped to the desk and she lifted herself off the chair, allowing access to her slit. With a great moan of pleasure her middle finger thrust into her dripping cunt. She pumped her core with despret pumps, first with one finger, and then two. Her mouth hung open as her face crushed against the wood. Dribble dripped from her mouth as she fucked herself over and over.

She slid from her position of a half kneel on the chair and collapsed to the ground. Laying on her back under the table she added another finger to her slit and cried out as she streched herself further than ever before.

The familiar pleasure of an oncoming orgasm was building in her stomach. She doubled her pace and arched her back as the waves of pleasure shot through her... Except, it vanished as soon as it began, replacing the pleasure with a whole new sensation...

* * *

Pansy watched the girl writhe around on the floor. The two of them were alone in the Library now, the rest of the studyers having left realising Granger's unsanitary activities. From the way she was shaking Pansy assumed that she's reached her Orgasm, not that this would help. The curse she had put on her would only be lifted if her climax was caused by another person, a devie Draco has used to his advantage last night, making her beg for release.

An idea began to form in Pansy's mind...

Granger shuddered on the floor below her, her hand still thrust into her pants, twitching occasionally. Parkensy raised her wand once more and a jet or red light shot into the mess before her.

The stunning jinx knocked Hermionie unconcious. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head her hand slid off her breast. Pansy examined the form below her. Granger was suprisingly attractive, sprawled on the floor with her clothes twisted and her mouth hanging open.

This was going to get interesting.


End file.
